


Hello, Allison? It's Nina

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV), Medium (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86





	Hello, Allison? It's Nina

_**This is a crossover between 24 and Medium and mostly involves Medium character Allison Dubois and 24 character Nina Myers. All 24 characters are property of Fox, and all Medium characters are property of CBS. The story takes place between Seasons Three and Four of 24 (so between the years 2006 and 2008). The parts in italics are when Allison is dreaming.** _

_A dark room somewhere. Inside there is a woman, in her thirties, with dark hair and blood all over her arm and neck. Holding a gun, she looks desperate as she pulls at wires as if doing so will help her in some way. Suddenly, a blonde woman appears, also with a gun. She's much younger, probably about 25, and looks just as scared as the older woman who, according to the younger woman, is called Nina. Nina warns her not to get involved, but the younger woman, called Kim, doesn't back down. Nina slowly raises her gun and it is almost certain that she will shoot Kim, when a shot comes out of nowhere, sending Nina crashing to the floor. A blonde man, aged around 40 appears. He pleads with Kim to leave the room and after she does, he walks up to Nina, his gun pointed at her. His face is hardened, determined. Was Nina trying to get away from him? He asks her if she has any more information, and it's obvious what he is planning to do if she doesn't. She says yes, but he doesn't believe her, especially when he sees her left arm slowly reaching for her gun. Stepping forward, he says that she doesn't have any more information, and with three shots, he kills her. Afterwards, he looks confused, conflicted. Did he really want to kill her? Nina's pale eyes are still open, and it's obvious that she is dead, but suddenly her eyes stare straight at Allison, and she silently mouths something to her._

Allison woke up suddenly and looked at the clock, which told her that it was 3am. Climbing out of bed and heading to the kitchen to get herself a drink, she wondered who the people were in her dream and why Nina was killed. The whole scene looked like something out of a movie, and she wondered if it was indeed just a memory of some film she had once watched. As she sipped the cold water, she wondered who the man was and what the information he was looking for was. Minutes later, she was back in bed, and soon fell asleep. Once more, Nina returned to Allison's dreams.

_The blonde man is there again, talking to Nina, but they look younger. Happier. There's no sign of Kim, and it looks like they are standing in some sort of office. Nina calls the man Jack, and it appears as if they work together, and maybe even slept together at one point. A man sitting near them answers his phone. Almeida, CTU. On his computer screen, there is a logo in the background which looks official. Maybe they work for the government? Suddenly, the scene changes and Jack and Nina are in a garage. Nina is injured, and Jack has a gun to her head and he is choking her! He trusted her, he yells. She betrayed him. The man from earlier approaches with an older man and a couple of men who appear to be guards. There is a lot of anger and tension, and they try to calm Jack down. Eventually, he does, and he lets go of Nina. Suddenly it goes dark and all is quiet until a gunshot shatters the silence._

Sitting up suddenly, Allison tried to keep the dream fresh in her mind. Thinking of the Almeida guy, she walked into the kitchen and logged onto her laptop. Searching for CTU, she came up with some government agency, the Counter Terrorist Unit.

"Ah, the irony. A terrorist working inside the Counter Terrorist Unit", a woman's voice spoke, making Allison jump suddenly. Turning around, she saw Nina, a beautiful woman with dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She wasn't much taller than Allison, but Allison sensed that in life, Nina could be a very intimidating person.

"What do you mean? Who is Jack? Kim?", Allison asked the ghost.

"You know, I knew that it was right for me to die at his hands, but I didn't think it would happen. At least, not the way it did", Nina spoke, a hint of sadness and even regret evident in her voice. Allison was shocked at this information. Why was it right for Jack to be the one who killed Nina? Why did she have to be killed at all? Nina noticed the look of shock on Allison's face.

"I was working with the people we had spent all day trying to stop. They had threatened Jack's family, and had tried to kill Senator David Palmer. That little scene in the garage? Minutes before that, I killed Jack's wife. I didn't want to, I want you to know that, but I had no choice -"

"What do you mean, you had no choice?! Was it self-defence?", Allison interrupted her.

"She heard me discussing my escape. I had to make sure no-one could trace me. It's the biggest mistake and the biggest regret I have, Allison", Nina responded.

"What do you want from me?", Allison asked. Normally, murder victims who appeared in her dreams were innocent, but Nina seemed anything but.

"I need your help, Allison. There are some documents in Los Angeles, where I worked and where I was killed. They can be of great value to the Government, but at the moment, only I know where they are".

"The Government? You don't sound like the patriotic type to me, Nina", Alison replied, suspicious of Nina's motives. The woman was a terrorist, a murderer and a traitor.

"Fine, you don't need to care about my motives, but I want to repair some of the damage I caused in my life. You're probably wondering, why bother? I'm bothering because I have seen the afterlife, and I'm sure you have some idea of where I am. Maybe, just maybe, I can do something to redeem myself", Nina told her, and she was surprised by how remorseful and sincere she sounded.

A few days and a plane journey later, and Alison was in Los Angeles and, as the cab pulled up in front of the CTU building, she recalled what Jack looked like. Average height, blonde hair and blue-green eyes with a tanned complexion. Walking inside, she looked around and recognised the office from her dream. Noticing Jack, she waited until he had finished talking on the phone and approached him.

"Hello Mr Bauer, my name is Allison DuBois, I work for the DA in Phoenix", Alison spoke politely as they shook hands.

"Call me Jack. You said on the phone that you had some information about Nina Myers?", Jack asked her. It was obvious to Allison that Jack still thought about Nina a lot.

"I've got some information that apparently came from Ms Myers herself. There's some sort of documentation hidden here in Los Angeles that could be of great help to the Government", Alison stated, hoping that Jack wouldn't ask her where she had got such information from, seeing as he didn't appear to be the kind of guy who would entertain the idea of ghosts passing her messages from beyond the grave. Jack smiled at her before responding.

"Great help to the Government? What, did someone buy this information off of her? I don't see Nina Myers ever doing something selfless. Not that she could anymore - she died a few weeks ago", Jack replied, assuming that Allison knew far less about Nina's death than she did.

"Apparently, the information is buried in the backyard of a house at 24000 Sutherland Drive, Santa Monica", Allison stated. Shocked, it took Jack a few minutes to respond.

"That's...That's where I used to live, before my wife died", he replied, his face full of sadness and pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise", Allison said apologetically.

An hour or so later, and Jack and Allison were standing outside the now empty house where Jack had once lived. Looking at the house quietly, Jack looked lost in his own thoughts, and Allison couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After a few minutes, Jack came out of his reverie, and they went around to the back garden of the property. Nina had told Alison exactly where to look for the documents so the task was over and done with in a few minutes. Pulling the shoebox out of its grave, Jack wiped off the remaining bits of soil and opened the box. Inside was a disc with the word "CTU" written on it with a black marker pen.

_They were together again, but this time they were in a bedroom somewhere, half-naked with only the moonlight pouring through the window for light. Kissing passionately, they looked younger once more, like in the second dream. Tossing away the rest of their clothes and their cares, they fell onto the bed and began to make love. It was at this point that an alarm clock could be heard._

Alison woke up and smiled as realised the significance of her latest dream. It was a few days after the trip to LA, and the information on the disc was indeed of great use to the Government. She knew that Nina had sent her this latest dream to show her that she was satisfied and happy. As she climbed out of bed, she could only wonder what made Nina Myers turn into a monster.


End file.
